Phoenix Nara
Phoenix Nara (奈良フェニックス, Nara Phoenix) is an Jonin level Anbu of Konohagakure from the Nara Clan. __TOC__ Background Early life Phoenix was the first blood related child of both Taniya Uzumaki and Shikaku Nara. Her parents split when she was only one as the Third Shinobi World war began. She was raised by her father while her older sister Tokyo, who is the secret child of Madara Uchiha, was raised by their mother. She was unaware of her sister’s real identity, believing her to be her full sister for the first few years of her life. This was until her younger sister Vienna was born when Phoenix was three years old. After Vienna was born in secret to Taniya and Madara, Taniya told Tokyo and Phoenix everything about Madara once Phoenix had turned 6 and they were told it was to be kept secret. Vienna stayed with Madara in hiding. Personality Since she was a child, Phoenix has been very independent and self-confident, at times even coming across to be quite arrogant and condescending. However, she has always been very perceptive and intuitive, always reading the situation the way it was. She is very perceptive and has an open and keen mind both in and out of battle situations, being able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react quickly to any potential danger she is aware of. Phoenix is very stubborn and determined. Her commitment is borderline reckless, due to training privately using extremely deadly methods to constantly improve her skills and make herself the best kunoichi she can be. This is furthered by her half-sisters as she believes they have been blessed with natural talents from their Uchiha bloodline. She sometimes worries that no matter how much training she carries out, she will never be a match for them but this does not deter her from hard work. Phoenix is a loyal and dutiful kunoichi, with great love for her village and will carry out his missions despite complaining when they are trivial. She is willing to put her life on the line for her village and would sooner give her life than betray her village. This is shown when her Mother and Sisters leave to join the Akatsuki which she denies to stay with her village and her Father. Although appearing cold and unapproachable to most who meet her, Phoenix has a soft spot for Itachi Uchiha who shares her love and duty to protect Konohagakure. He respects her choice to stay in the village and highly admires her loyalty and devotion to her village and clan. As a secretly gentle and forgiving person, she connected to Itachi and her feelings grew for him the more they interacted. Appearance Phoenix has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting she is either bored or irritated. She has long violet hair which she keeps to her left side and an undercut on the right side which is a light grey colour, like Kakashi Hatake’s hair, who people think she may have copied due to her strong admiration for him. While on duty she wears her hair in a low, lose plait which still sits on her left side. Phoenix is tall and slender, unlike her younger sister, Tokyo Uchiha, of whom she is very envious. Abilities Nara Clan Abilities Phoenix's nature transformation is Yin Release, which she commonly uses to perform her shadow-based techniques. As a member of the Nara Clan , Phoenix’s speciality is in manipulating her own shadow. Her signature move is the Black Spider Lily, similar to her father who taught her the technique. After trapping the target with the Shadow Sewing Technique, she can then manipulate the shadow to bring them closer to herself. She uses this technique to draw multiple enemies into range. By connecting her shadow to a target's, Phoenix can use the Shadow Imitation Technique to restrain their movements and force them to mimic her own. When used against opponents, they may be able to resist her control, requiring that Phoenix exert additional effort to keep them bound; when used for whatever reason on allies or others who have been incapacitated, no resistance occurs and the process is accordingly much easier. During her youth, Phoenix must perform the appropriate hand seals in order to use her shadow, but in later years, she is able to manipulate it without them. After she becomes a Chunin, Phoenix is taught the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique by her father, which allows her to use her shadow to strangle those who have been bound with the Shadow Imitation Technique. Like the Shadow Imitation Technique itself, the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique can only be used on flat surfaces, for which reason opponents can resist it if they're strong enough. As a Jonin, Phoenix is able to use her shadow independently off surfaces, using her shadows to pierce targets and pick up giant things. Stats Part I Baby Brother When Phoenix turned five years old, her younger brother Shikamaru Nara was born. She became very protective of him and loved him very dearly. She refused to leave his side as the end of the war drew near as she wanted to protect him. They became very close as the years went on and he always looked up to her and went to her when he needed advice. Academy Phoenix joined the academy when she turned 6. During this time, she was in the same class as Itachi Uchiha, who she became friends with finding him to be very talented and humble. She graduated from the academy the year after she first joined at age 7. Itachi Uchiha Phoenix and Itachi became inseparable and trusted each other with everything. She looked up to him as an inspiration and motivated her to continuously try to improve as a kunoichi and as a person. He often helped her train and gave her advice when she needed it. The childhood sweethearts, started dating just before Itachi became a Chunin at age 10. She also became friendly with Shisui Uchiha who was Itachi's childhood best friend, the three of them spending many hours together. Chūnin, Jōnin and Anbu At age 11, Phoenix was inspired by Itachi competing in the chūnin exams alone, so she spoke with Konohagakure officials who also let her take the exam alone. She passed and became a chūnin, she quickly became a Jōnin two years after. At 13, she entered the Anbu, following Itachi who she heavily admired. She respected Itachi's hatred for war and believed that he would be the one to change the world for the better. He confided in Phoenix, telling her all about the disdain of the Uchiha clan, his stance and even about working as a double agent. Shisui's Death Distraught by Shisui's death, Phoenix struggled to deal with her loss, she became distant and cold to all those other than Itachi. She comforted Itachi, being one of the only people to believe it was not his doing. Despite this, Phoenix and Itachi grew closer, as they dealt with his death together. Itachi soon after became a Anbu captain and Phoenix joined his squad as his subordinate, although he always considered her his equal, despite the obvious gap in their abilities. Uchiha Clan Downfall Phoenix was awoken by Itachi one night, he informed her that he had slaughtered his clan with the help of Madara Uchiha and that he must leave the village. He continued to tell her the details of what had taken place and asked her to leave with him as he did not want her to be left behind. He informed her that her mother, Taniya and her sister, Tokyo was also leaving. Phoenix declined Itachi's offer due to her loyalty for the village. Itachi respected her decision and admired the loyalty that he wished he could also show. Phoenix promised to look after Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha for as long as he remained in the village, if he looked after her sisters. She told him that she would be his eyes in the village and that she wanted to be his strength which his eyes had always been. Interlude After Itachi Left After Itachi left the village, Phoenix kept up her end of the bargain watching Sasuke 's progress from afar and reporting back to Itachi about his improvements. She also took over Itachi's Anbu team, becoming their captain and used the Anbu to occasionally help Itachi sneak into the village to check on his younger brother. Part II New Era Trivia * The Nara Clan have a sensory link with their shadows and do not necessarily have to see their target to know that the person has made contact with their shadow.